Habitación
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette sospecho algo tarde que dejar entrar a Chat Noir a su habitación, seria mucho más complicado de lo que penso, pues ese gato podía ser muy posesivo. (Marinette x Chat)


_Ladybug no me pertenece._

 _Me gustaría, pero no pasa por el momento._

 **Habitación.**

Hace un tiempo, ella se preguntó el por qué amaba tanto Adrien. Marinette recordaba con un gran cariño, el corazón que había mostrado el rubio aquel día bajo la lluvia, como después de ese momento sus pensamientos solo le pertenecían a él, como su alma se esforzaba por estar a su lado y compartir momentos con él.

Pero no podía.

Podrían decirle timidez o torpeza, pero la buena suerte que poseía como Ladybug, claramente no funcionaba en nada con el amor de su vida.

Era tan frustrante.

Puede que fuera cuando noto que su amir era completamente unilateral, que la visión de Chat Noir le pareció inquietante. Como este a pesar de saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por Ladybug, seguía intentando estar a su lado. A pesar que su corazón parecía romperse cada que ella negaba algún acercamiento de otro tipo.

Todo se complicó cuando este parecía resignado.

Pues esa resignación, fue la que hizo que ella también comenzara a resignarse con Adrien.

Tres años de amor al chico, que este no la notara o al menos no pareciera importarle, le estaban destrozando al igual que ella destrozaba a Chat. Era un perder perder para ambos, pero igual como masoquistas parecían querer intentarlo todo hasta el final.

Pero nada.

Ella pensó en olvidar a Adrien, pero ahora que Chat Noir ya no estaba detrás de Ladybug. Todo parecía algo solitario, hasta que una mala jugarreta del destino, había llevado aquel felino a su habitación un día lluvioso.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos. Luego este hizo un juego de palabras de gatos, algo que ya no solía hacer con Ladybug hace tanto tiempo, que la hizo soltar una risa sincera.

Ella quería dar el amor que Adrien de forma indirecta rechazo, Chat Noir era un chico que realmente ocupaba recibir cariño, como si en su vida como civil fuera un lujo que no tuviera. Así que como amigos, ambos comenzaron a charlar durante las noches y algunas tardes libres de ambos. Entre risas una amistad comenzó a crecer, una que intentaba aliviar un poco el corazón destrozado de ambos.

Fue una tarde donde un akuma había aparecido de la nada, donde ella intento llegar como civil para luego aparecer como la héroe que todos esperaban, que todo salió algo mal. Ella había sido herida como civil en su pierna derecha, causando que Chat Noir quien había llegado en ese momento, se abalanzara contra el enemigo para después tomarla entre sus brazos y correr a un callejón donde la dejo escondida.

-No vuelvas hacer una estupidez así-le había casi gritado con furia.

Se había quedado congelada, sin haber visto una expresión tan llena de enojo como la de Chat.

Este salió corriendo, ella tuvo que improvisar unas vendas para llegar como Ladybug minutos después. Lo más difícil había sido actuar durante la batalla, como si su pierna no doliera horrores. Luego de terminar la batalla y chocar los puños, Chat Noir se había ido corriendo sin despedirse. Ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo para llegar a su hogar, donde casi segundos después apareció el chico de cabellos rubios sujetándola con fuerza de los hombros.

-Que rayos te pasa, te dije que me esperaras-le dijo con cara seria.

Sin juego de palabras.

Miradas burlonas.

Sonrisas confidentes.

Solo un gran enojo, que la confundía. Nunca se había mostrado así con Ladybug, era con Marinette, no sabía como actuar.

Pero lo que menos espero fue ese abrazo, ese cargado de emociones, que parecía romperle el alma. Pues era una emoción sincera, una sinceridad que ella no podía tener con él.

-Marinette eres de las pocas personas buenas en mi vida, no perdonare que algo malo te pase-había susurrado con angustia.

Y ella…cautivada por unas sinceras palabras, solo acepto aquella muestra de sinceridad.

…

Pero chat era un gato, aunque siempre se lo negara. Uno de esos gatos que parecen algo ariscos, pero cuando toman confianza, la toman toda.

Desde ese día Chat Nor llegaba casi a diario a su casa, se tiraba a dormitar en su cama, comía de sus galletas, pasaba jugando con ella en su computadora. Casi había gritado asustada cuando lo vio tomar parte de sus diseños, modelándolos de forma ridícula, ese día no sabía si golpearlo, reír, o las dos juntas.

De forma inconsciente, o no tan inconsciente. Chat Noir se sentía libre en su cuarto, como si el fuera el dueño del universo. No sabía mucho sobre él mismo, pero solo lo suficiente para saber que tenía una mala relación familiar con su padre, su madre estaba desaparecida y siempre parecía estar atado de manos. Así que ella lo dejaba ser en su habitación.

Donde un chico risueño que le gustaba las bromas, solía dormir con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

No era muy correcto que una jovencita como ella, aceptara a un chico desconocido entrara las noches en su habitación, vistiendo un traje de cuero.

Sus padres les daría un infarto.

Pero la mirada alegre de Chat, era la que le impulsaba a continuar. Aun cuando notaba como sus miradas cambiaban con el tiempo, como los abrazos comenzaban a durar más tiempo de lo correcto, cuando su nariz olfateaba su clavícula o como sus ojos a veces eran algo oscuros.

Cuando quiso detenerlo…bueno…era demasiado tarde.

…

Miro incrédula el escritorio frente a ella, notando como sus manos en forma de puño estaban temblando ligeramente. Ella misma sentía los temblores de su cuerpo, también como todo a su alrededor era algo confuso y el calor que estaba haciendo. Quiso negarse como había pasado las últimas noches durante dos semanas, pero una parte de ella estaba comenzando a ceder cada vez más espacio.

Él lo sabía.

Puso su muñeca sobre su boca, ocultando un débil gemido que se negaba a soltar.

No después de lo que había pasado la última vez.

Pero es que tener en su espalda, totalmente pegado a ella con descaro a Chat Noir, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura, ella con tan solo un viejo piyama rojo…era algo difícil de controlar. Más cuando este estaba besando seductoramente la unión de su cuello con su hombro, dejando nuevamente alguna marca que debería trabajar en cubrir al día siguiente.

-Basta Chat-suplico cuando este mordió levemente el lugar.

Pero este parecía incitado ante su negación, por que comenzó a bajar una de sus manos. Ella se tensó, pensando que nuevamente el chico pasaría con descaro su mano sobre sus partes íntimas como las noches anteriores, pero en cambio, para su decepción solamente movió su mano como una serpiente sobre su muslo derecho.

Lo vio sobre su hombro, notando un brillo de diversión en esos ojos verdes.

-Sucede algo princess-ronroneo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

El suspiro salió involuntario de su boca.

-Te dije que te detuvieras-

-¿Por qué?-

-Chat-

-Suenas tan sexy diciendo mi nombre, no te detengas Princess…no cuando ambos disfrutamos-

Apretó los dientes cuando una de sus manos toco descaradamente su pecho bajo su camisa, este era masajeado suavemente, demasiado suave y lento. No comprendía si era porque él prefería ir despacio, o era porque le gustaba torturarla. De pronto la otra mano se posó muy cerca de su intimidad, haciéndola brincar un poco.

Volteo los ojos a Chat, quien sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¿Quieres que te toque nuevamente como ayer?-pregunto ladeando su rostro.

Quería verla suplicar.

Con un manotazo se alejó del chico, totalmente sonrojada e intentando recuperar nuevamente el aliento. Eso estaba llegando muy lejos, ayer habían roto una de las murallas que no debían pasar. Chat Noir la había masturbado durante una hora la noche anterior, algo que no habían hecho antes. Si habían compartido uno que otro beso nada casto, una que otra caricia subida de tono.

Pero masturbarse.

No señor, eso estaba a solo un paso de tener sexo.

Vale que ya tuviera 17 años y sus hormonas comenzaban a trabajar, pero aunque Chat Noir era su mejor amigo…no creía que debiera hacer aquello.

-Todo sería más fácil si aceptaras que me amas Princess-canturreo Chat Noir desde la silla de su escritorio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Giro a verlo roja, intentando ignorar la parte racional que decía que lo sacara del lugar.

-Chat yo…no es que no te quiera…pero esto es un nivel diferente, esto es algo que no pienso hacer con cualquiera y…-dejo de hablar cuando este a una velocidad alarmante estuvo a su lado.

Estando en el suelo, prácticamente con el chico sobre ella, con ojos brillantes como solía tener con Ladybug, hicieron que se quedara sin aire. Se preguntó por qué ahora podía verlo, como antes no lo había visto. En su mente se consultó el por qué ahora que Adrien solía verla de reojo, ella no podía pensar en él.

Todo por ese gato negro sobre ella.

-Te amo Marinette…de una forma que pensé era imposible de querer a alguien, más que mi admiración por Ladybug, solo tengo ojos y pensamientos para ti-hablo con tanta tranquilidad y sinceridad.

Sus ojos brillando fuera de la pasión, solo para ser Chat.

La hicieron abrir vagamente su boca, sin comprender por qué su corazón latía como un bólido y su cuerpo estaba más nervioso.

-No me imagino al lado de otra persona, sé que suena infantil y solo somos unos niños aun…pero te quiero a mi lado, solo para mí como tú ya me tienes. Solo quiero acabar con toda esta maldad, para ser totalmente sincero con mi otra identidad y por fin hacer esas cosas de novios que siempre quise hacer contigo-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Ella recordó vagamente sus anteriores conversaciones, de cómo el chico comentaba que deberían comer algún día en un restaurante, sin que alguien tuviera que verlos raro por su traje. Esas y muchas otras ideas que siempre pensó eran bromas.

-Lo siento si voy algo rápido en todo esto…es solo que cuando estoy contigo me cuesta contenerme-ronroneo cerca de su oído.

Bueno, no solo a él.

Tal vez inconscientemente se colocaba esas piyamas cortas, dejaba cada vez que fuera más lejos y ansiaba las noches más que el amanecer.

-Tal vez…no eres el único-acepto por bajo con vergüenza.

Este sonrió con diversión.

Ella se sintió algo avergonzada y temerosa ante la chispa de sus ojos.

-Yo aquí abriéndole el corazón a mi única princesa, mientras esta pervertida solo piensa cosas sucias…mal Marinette-dijo este levantándose.

Todo a su lado dio vueltas, ya que en menos de unos segundos estaba ahora sobre su cama, con Chat Noir sobre ella viéndola con maldad. Se sonrojo aún más de ser posible. Pues a pesar de la pasión de por medio, aún estaba algo temerosa.

-Aun no estoy lista-indico al verlo acercarse lentamente a su boca.

Este se vio algo decepcionado, pero igual se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno puedo esperar, pero mientras hay muchas cosas que no implican hacerlo directamente-dijo con malicia y una pizca de diversión.

Bufo cruzada de brazos.

Sin duda había metido a un gato muy posesivo en su habitación.

Ese lugar de su casa que tenía más historias de las que los demás pensarían, como la de esa noche. Efectivamente Marinette comprendió que podían pasarlo bien hasta que ella estuviera lista, pues era más que claro que ese gato callejero lo estaba.

 **Fin**

 _Ocupaba escribir algo calentito de estos dos :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
